Amor Eterno
by ZeKRomS117
Summary: Existen amores que trascienden mas allá del tiempo y de los recuerdos, eso es algo que Riko Sakurauchi jamas podrá olvidar... (No es un buen Summary, pero es lo que hay XD)


Mucho gusto, si estás leyendo esta historia es porque habrás encontrado este lugar pasado un tiempo desde que lo abandoné, por esa razón te suplico que primero leas lo que te voy a contar para que tengas una idea sobre lo especial que fue este lugar para mí y bueno, después de eso si aún te apetece llevarte todo y destruir este preciado sitio estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

Primero déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Riko Sakurauchi, y esta historia relata sobre como la conocí a ella, a mi primer amor, te estarás preguntando "¿entonces esta es una historia de amor?", bueno…no precisamente, pero todo lo diré a su debido tiempo, para cuando estoy escribiendo esta carta cuento con 46 años, de los cuales tengo 20 años de casada con mi esposa, Chika Takami, a quien adoro y agradezco el haberme dado a mis dos tesoros a quienes amo con toda mi alma.

Pero no contaré sobre esa historia, la historia que leerás sucede aún mucho antes de conocer a mi esposa, más específicamente en mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, y el como la conocí a ella, a quien de solo verla me robo más de un suspiro, una historia de ese primer amor que si bien no fue el único amor que he tenido en mi vida, se ha quedado grabado en mi corazón y que muy posiblemente siga así hasta el día que de mi último suspiro..

Esta historia narrara el como la conocí a ella…

A mi pequeña You-chan

\- ¡Pero mamá, detesto estar en los hospitales! - Grito una pequeña niña de cabello color vino que vestía una bata característica de dichos lugares.

\- ¡Entiende Riko!, necesitas tus terapias o de lo contrario no mejoraras y tanto papá como yo nos pondremos muy tristes, dime, ¿quieres que papá y yo estemos tristes? -

-No…no quiero…pero…yo- Algunas gotas comenzaban a asomarse sobre las comisuras de los ojos de la pequeña demostrando que ella también se sentía mal.

Su madre la tomo de la cabeza y la acerco a su pecho consolando a su hija –Mi pequeña, sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes de entender que todo lo que hacemos es para tu bienestar porque te amamos, sé que soy una egoísta por pedirte esto cuando eres tu quien está sufriendo con todo el peso, pero por favor… resiste solo un poco más-

-_Sniff_… está bien mami…_sniff_… daré lo mejor de mí en estas sesiones- Expresó determinada la niña

\- Esa es mi pequeña, una niña muy valiente y muy linda-

Por la puerta entrante a la sala de pediatría apareció un doctor que con un movimiento de mano indico a la señora que se acercara, aparentemente para hablar sobre asuntos referentes a la salud de la pequeña Riko.

En el momento que Riko vio a su mamá salir por la puerta se acostó fuertemente sobre la cama donde reposaba soltando un bufido que denotaba molestia.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué yo de entre todos los demás niños debo de estar aquí?-

La pequeña Sakurauchi se cubrió completamente con las sabanas de la cama, no estaba de humor para ver o jugar con los otros infantes que se encontraban en la misma sala que en la de ella, quería estar sola.

Estando totalmente cubierta comenzó a sollozar un poco, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, las sesiones eran dolorosas y cada vez más constantes, su mamá aseguraba que eran las ultimas pero cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y que muy pronto estaría completamente sana y curada.

-Oye, ¿Por qué lloras?-

Se escuchó una voz de otra persona afuera de sus sabanas, lo que hizo que Riko se ocultara aún más en estas.

-¡No estoy llorando, vete!-

-Pero… claramente estabas llorando, podía oírte-

-¡No es cierto!... yo… yo… ¡solo vete de una vez!-

-Pero… está bien… entonces adiós-

Riko escucho unos pasos por lo que espero unos minutos para sacar su cabeza de adentro de las sabanas solo para encontrarse muy cerca de unos ojos azulados, el rostro de esa persona estaba peligrosamente cerca y por alguna extraña razón eso ponía nerviosa a Riko quien rápidamente dio un brinco hacia atrás cayendo de la cama.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-

-Owwwww… ¡¿Quién… quién eres tú?!-

-Mi nombres es You, ¡You Watanabe!- Respondió You llevando su mano a su frente haciendo un característico saludo militar - , ¿y el tuyo?-

-Espera…tu voz fue la de hace un momento… ¿esperaste hasta que saliera de la cama para hablar conmigo? -

La pequeña peligris asintió energéticamente, sacando un suspiro de fastidio de la pequeña Riko quien se levantó y subió de nueva cuenta a la cama donde anteriormente se encontraba, You hizo lo mismo posándose en el extremo contrario a esta.

-Soy Riko…Riko Sakurauchi-

-Riko…Riko… ¡te dire Riko-chan!- You soltó alegremente aquellas palabras mientras miraba a su acompañante, quien no tardo en sonrojarse.

\- ¡¿Cha-Cha-Chan?!, ¡pero si apenas nos conocemos, no puedes hablarme como si fuéramos cercanas! -

-¿Por qué no?, ¡yo quiero ser tu amiga Riko-chan!- La peligris salto sobre Riko buscando abrazarla pero esta puso una almohada entre las dos buscando apartarla, pero You no se rendía y buscaba abrazarla comenzando así una disputa reñida entre las dos niñas para ver quien salía victoriosa, que aunque en el fondo Riko se estaba divirtiendo no lo iba a aceptar frente a You a quien apenas acaba de conocer.

-Riko ya regrese…oh ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?-

-¡Mama, esta niña es rara, quítamela por favor! -

-Riko, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- Expreso la señora Sakurauchi poniendo su palma sobre su mejilla.

-¡Es la verdad, llego diciendo que quiere ser mi amiga así como si nada!-

La madre de Riko solo soltó un suspiro y se puso a la altura de You quien aún seguía en su tarea de querer abrazar a la menor de las Sakurauchi.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

You al observar que le preguntaban a ella dejo a un lado su labor de querer abrazar a Riko y comenzó a bajar de la cama con algo de dificultad debido a la altura del mueble, cuando pudo hacerlo se acercó hasta la madre de Riko, a quien solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus caderas.

-Mi nombre es You Watanabe, ¡un gusto conocerla, yousoro!- Saludo alegremente You dándole una sonrisa a la señora, que aunque a You le faltaran un par de dientes en su boca, esta daba una sonrisa tan tierna que la madre de Riko no pudo evitar abrazarla y acariciarla.

-¡Riko, esta niña es tan linda!- Expresó la madre de Riko.

-¡¿Mama?!, ¡deja de abrazarla o en verdad no se va a ir!- Reprochó la pequeña Riko a su mama, pero esta hizo caso omiso a su demanda y continua acariciando a You.

-Perdona a mi hija, desde que aprendió a hablar le ha costado ser franca con sus sentimientos, pero estoy segura de que también quiere ser tu amiga-

-¡¿Pero que le estas diciendo mama?!-

-No, no hay de qué preocuparse, yo también quiero ser su amiga desde que la vi, espero no sea una molestia- Dijo la pequeña You con una sonrisa.

-Riko, tan solo mírala, es una lindura-

-¡No, No lo es!-

Tras terminar de decir esto Riko volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama volviendo a entrar a su coraza acolchonada.

Minutos después mientras You y la señora Sakurauchi continuaban platicando llegó una enfermera quien estaba buscando a la pequeña You, al parecer se había escapado de su cama sin previo aviso poniendo a la enfermera con el corazón en la boca pero feliz de encontrarla.

La madre de Riko comenzó a platicar también con la enfermera quien volvía a la cama de You que al parecer se encontraba en la habitación de lado.

Para cuando su madre volvió, Riko se descubrió y se dio cuenta que los ojos de aquella mujer reflejaban tristeza, algo la había hecho ponerse triste pero no quiso preguntar por temor a que fuera víctima de una mala noticia.

-Riko- Pronuncio su nombre su madre. – ¿te gustaría ser amiga de You-chan? -

-¡No!- Negó con un puchero de molestia la pequeña niña.

-Riko, ella es una muy buena niña…-

-¡No me importa!-

-Pero ella quiere ser tu amiga, al menos dale una oportunidad, hazlo por mi…-

Riko miro extrañada a su madre, estaba pidiendo que fuera amiga de una niña que apenas hoy acabara de conocer y no precisamente de la mejor manera, pero al ver esa mirada de consternación procedente de su madre termino cediendo a su capricho, y esta solo la abrazo cariñosamente.

Desde aquella ocasión comencé a convivir más y más tiempo con esa niña, realmente era muy energética y demasiado amigable con todos en el hospital, en aquel entonces yo sufría de una enfermedad llamada Glomerulonefritis, la cual afectaba mis riñones y por ende mi condición física, por lo que cada semana iba a ese hospital a que me realizaran una hemodiálisis en lo que se presentaba un riñón para trasplante, cada vez que entraba a ese hospital ella estaba ahí, esperándome con esa sonrisa característica de ella en el rostro y saludándome.

Era una rutina para las dos el que yo entrará y ella corriera hacia mí, y me abrazará, al principio me mostraba distante, indiferente, pero con el pasar del tiempo comenzaba a aceptar su acercamiento y a corresponder sus cariños.

Así pasaron las semanas, siguiendo a meses, justamente el día que cumpliríamos un año de aquel día recibir una noticia que me hizo decidir sobre el futuro de nosotras dos juntas.

-¡Riko-chan, por aquí!-

\- You-chan, no tienes que gritar sabes-

-Jejeje, lo siento-

\- You-chan en serio, que hare contigo-

\- Riko-chan, acabo de escuchar una noticia por parte de los adultos que quería que supieras- Explicaba la pequeña ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué sucede You-chan?

\- ¡Te van a curar Riko-chan!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo que oíste, cuando iba pasando frente a la sala de enfermería escuche como el doctor conversaba sobre algo llamado donación y trasplante, la verdad es que no entendí mucho de lo que decía, pero dijo que habían personas que se curarían con eso y en ellas estabas tú!

\- Hay You-chan, que ocurrencias tienes -

\- ¡No es una ocurrencia! – Protesto la pequeña You haciendo un puchero ante la incredulidad de Riko.

\- Pero no creo que yo pueda-

Antes de Poder acabar la frase la madre de Riko vino corriendo junto a su hija, Riko parecía conmocionada con esto debido a que su madre parecía muy feliz, al momento de llegar abrazo y levanto a la pequeña Riko.

-Mi niña, mi amor… por fin conseguiste unos donadores, te vas a recuperar muy pronto.

\- Mamá, ¿entonces es cierto?

\- ¿Entonces ya lo sabias, quien te lo dijo?

Pregunto la señora antes de posar su vista viendo a You quien miraba hacia un costado y comenzaba a silbar una canción.

-You-chan, ¿tú los sabias?

\- Perdón señora Sakurauchi, no fue mi intención arruinar su sorpresa -

\- Para nada, tampoco te preocupes, aquí lo importante es que Riko al fin podrá curarse completamente.

\- ¡¿Es en serio mamá?!

\- ¡Si!, finalmente vas a poder ir y hacer todo lo que los niños de tu edad deben de hacer.

\- ¡Genial, gracias mami!

Riko abrazo a su madre y esta hizo lo mismo con Riko, viéndolas a las dos desde lejos se encontraba You con una sonrisa en su rostro y una alegría que desborda de los ojos de la pequeña niña.

Aunque eso significaba el comienzo de una dolorosa separación.

En aquel entonces no conocía el mundo más allá de mi hospital o de mi casa, por motivo de mi enfermedad mi condición física no era lo mejor y por causa de ello nunca pudé salir a excursiones o a otros lugares que los demás niños si podían, por lo tanto la noticia de que finalmente podía ser curada me hizo alegrarme.

Y finalmente el gran día llego, un 27 de agosto pase a cirugía para recibir mis nuevos riñones, estaba tan contenta que paraba de hablar hasta cuando comenzó la cirugía, para cuando esta termino le hicieron saber a mi madre que fue exitosa pero que deberían tenerme en observación en el hospital por unos días.

Pasaron los días, recibía visitas constantes de mis padres y de You-chan, la verdad es que, aunque no podía hacer mucho estaba feliz de estar rodeada de personas que realmente me querían, y así llego el día en que por fin me diagnosticaron para darme de alta, el ultimo día que iría a ese hospital como una paciente.

\- ¡Hoy es el gran dia, You-chan!

\- …Si

\- … ¿Qué sucede?

\- Riko-chan… ¿Qué harás cuando te vayas de aquí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, cuando salgas de aquí tu podrás tener una vida normal como cualquier otra chica por lo que ya no habrá necesidad de que vuelvas, por lo tanto tu y yo ya no nos veremos más.-

Riko no había pensado en eso, estaba tan emocionada por la noticia de que finalmente podría hacer lo mismo que todos los demás que había olvidado por completo que la razón por la que ella y You podían verse era debido a la enfermedad de Riko.

\- No dejare que eso suceda-

\- ¿Qué dices?-

\- ¡Definitivamente no dejare que eso suceda, vendré a visitarte, lo juro!

\- Pero Riko-chan…tu vives lejos de aquí…-

\- ¡No importa, vendré a visitarte cada semana!-

Riko respondió con determinación en sus ojos, haciendo que You tuviera una sensación de alegría y se lanzara sobre la peliroja llorando sobre ella.

-¡¿You-chan?!

-¡Promételo!

-¿Ehh?

-¡Promete que seguirás viniendo!

…

Riko sonrió ante la adorable acción de You, regularmente esta era una niña muy energética, aventurera y alegre, nada parecida a la chica que abrazaba fuertemente rogando que no la abandonara.

Intentando consolarla Riko acaricio la cabeza de You y la abrazo igualmente.

-Lo prometo

Y así, las dos chicas continuaron en su abrazo importándoles poco el tiempo, solamente queriendo estar juntas la una con la otra.

Y así fue el último día que estuve ahí como una paciente, pero eso no me impidió el ir a visitar todas las semanas a You-chan, siempre le pedía a mamá que me llevara a jugar con ella y ella con mucho gusto lo hacía, en ocasiones le pedía a las enfermeras y a los doctores si podía quedarme a dormir con You-chan, y supongo que por el motivo que ya me conocían desde hace tiempo nunca me lo negaban, esos días eran los mejores de mi infancia, pasaba mis días junto a You-chan, inclusive mis visitas comenzaban a ser más constantes, en ocasiones nos escapábamos las dos juntas a lugares cercanos, solíamos jugar a ser exploradoras y que You-chan era una gran aventurera.

Y así fue como entonces descubrimos nuestro pequeño escondite.

-¡You-chaaaaaaan, ¿en dónde te metiste?!

-¡Riko-chaaaaaan, por aquí!

You salió de unos arbustos lejanos llamando a Riko a que se acercara quien lo hizo apresuradamente.

-You-chan, ¿Por qué te alejaste demasiado?

-¡Mira !

\- ¿Qué cosa debo de mirar? -

Frente a ella se encontraba un inmenso árbol de frondosas ramas y de edad incalculable, dicho árbol se encontraba en los jardines traseros del hospital por lo que casi nadie visitaba aquel lugar debido a la cercanía con el bosque.

-¡Intentaré escalarlo!

-¡Espera You-chan, no creo que sea seguro!

Pero la pequeña Wataanbe hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su compañera, escalando el gran árbol de cualquier forma.

-¡Riko-chan, encontré un pequeño hueco en el árbol, mira sube!

-No creo que sea una buen idea You-chan…-

-¡Vamos no seas miedosa!-

-¡No soy miedosa!-

-Entonces sube y demuéstramelo-

-¡Ya verás!-

Riko con poca destreza intento subir el árbol tambaleando del miedo tomándole unos minutos más subir que lo que le costó a You.

-¡Al fin!~- Exclamo aliviada Riko recostándose en la rama del árbol.-

-Ves, no es tan difícil-

-You-chaaaaaan- Riko se molestó con You quien aparentemente la había manipulado para subir junto a ella.-

-No te enojes, es más mira, es como una bóveda-

You metió su mano en el pequeño tronco y se sintió atraída por la fisura en este.

-Riko-chan, no deberías de meter tu mano ahí, podría haber algún animal venenoso o algo peor.-

-¡Tranquila Riko-chan, mira no hay nada!-

-Si… pero…-

-¡Es más! ¡este podría ser nuestro pequeño baúl de recuerdos!

-¿Baúl?-

-¡Si, algo así como un lugar que solo tú y yo conozcamos y pondremos adentro todo tipo de cosas que nos representen a las dos!-

-You-chan… está bien, hagámoslo. -

-¡Yep!-

Y así ambas niñas se abrazaron juntas viendo el atardecer a lo lejos.

Durante el tiempo siguiente a ello todo transcurría de manera normal, yo iba a visitar regularmente a You-chan, es más, la iba a visitar más veces de las que regularmente iba, me sentía tan feliz a lado de ella, en ese tiempo pensaba que mi vida estaba perfecta tal y como era, por lo regular en mi escuela no tenía alguna amiga en ese tiempo por lo que mi única amiga era You-chan.

Pero todo eso cambio tiempo adelante en la etapa más confusa de mi vida…si, exactamente esa… la adolescencia.

**Bueno mi gente, le subo esta historia como un One-Shot ya que llevaba tiempo con esta idea y la tenía guardada, díganmelo ¿les gustaría que hiciera un fic continuando esta idea?.**

**Pero por el momento tendría que esperar ya que debo de terminar ****La Leyenda de la Diosa Legendaria**** XD .-..**

**Leeré sus comentarios y sin mas que decir, me retiro jajaja.**


End file.
